A wide range of pharmaceutical, scientific, chemical, consumer, industrial, clinical and diagnostic markets depend on the utilization of large libraries of samples. For example, small molecule compound libraries and screens are at the heart of the pharmaceutical industry. These libraries often contain many hundreds of thousands of small molecule samples, typically dissolved in DMSO or enzyme assay buffer, in multiwell plates that occupy many cubic feet of space and often require controlled environments. The scale of these libraries makes their characterization or use in assays difficult using conventional approaches. Even simple assays measuring library integrity, stability and solubility are extremely difficult and often not performed due to the limited throughput of chemically specific analytical assays used by the group possessing the library. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide this library to a third party for analysis. However, the value of the library itself and often the intellectual property related to the library makes shipping chemical libraries and screens off-site undesirable. In addition, enzymatic assay screens using the compound library along with additional assay-specific components are highly valuable not only due to the composition of the assay but also because of the proprietary information that they contain. This inability to characterize libraries limits industrial efforts in drug and enzyme development due to lack of information on the library composition and on the stability and solubility of compounds in standard assay conditions. This may result, for example, in false negatives due to compounds not being soluble under test conditions or having degraded in storage. Analytical throughput also limits the experimental space that can be explored, again missing promising leads and slowing the pace of drug and enzyme development. These considerations make it imperative to develop technologies that enable off-site analysis, including by third parties, in a format that does not require amounts of sample large enough that the proprietary details of the assay could be reverse-engineered, and in a format that is readily transportable while maintaining the integrity of the sample library.